Long Way From Home
by xx-ashley-sNaps-xx
Summary: Annabelle Fitzgerald's life was far from perfect..Well now anyways. What will happen when she meets John Winchester's sons, and how will one of them help her to live her life again? Possible SamOC, Sorry the summary kinda sucks
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic. It's based on Supernatural and its called Long Way From Home. **

**I own NOTHING from Supernatural…well except for Annabelle and the rest of the Fitz's**

**The first chapter is basically an introduction to Annabelle's family, so don't worry the Winchesters will be coming soon!**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Annabelle Fitzgerlad used to have a normal life….Well before the Yellow Eyed demon. Arthur Fitzgerlad was a hunter. He was a good man, father, and hunter. He did a good job of keeping the last one a secret.

The Fitzgeralds came from a long line of skilled hunters. Arthur's father and grandfather were all hunters. The only person who knew about his "occupation" was his wife.

Emily Fitzgerald was a rare beauty. She had soft porcelain skin and raven black hair. She was also a witch. Her family knew of her practical herbal remedies, but they didn't know about the dark magic she conjured to save her Arty.

Annabelle also had two siblings. Her baby sister Kaelyn and her older brother Jared. But Annabelle's almost perfect life was turned upside down on February 20th 1983.

This is her story…………

On February 12, 1983 Arthur kissed his wife, hugged his children, and then set off on a weeklong hunt. This time it was a group of demons terrorizing small town. Of course, he took care of it. But little did Art know, these demons he killed were a certain yellow- eyed demon's children.

On February 20, Arthur came home, not knowing that the demon followed him.

The only thing Annabelle remembered was Jared carrying her out of the house. The last thing she saw was her mother being burned on the ceiling and her baby sister crying.

That night was the worse night of Annabelle's life.

Well….ONE of the worst.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review, but not too harshly it's my first one! Sorry its so short!**


	2. First Meeting With a Winchester

**Ehh I figured I would write the next chapter since the first wasn't so long..Well it wasn't long at all, so enjoy!**

** Chapter Two: First Meeting With a Winchester**

For a whole week Annabelle was hunting a pack of hell hounds, not challenging, BUT, _anything_ you send back to Hell could use a beer. So Annabelle parked her black

Corvette Stingray in the lot and headed towards the entrance ramp. As she approached the first step to the ramp, she overheard a name. Winchester.

Now Annabelle had been looking through her father's journals and records for anyone who could help her. She remembered coming across a Winchester in one of her father's

contact books. Annabelle assumed everyone in the book was dead, missing, or just didn't want to be found. "Now if only I could think of his name!" she said softly to herself.

"Jake, John, John! That's it!"

Annabelle waited patiently for the man to stop talking. The man she assumed was John was heading toward the parking lot. "Excuse me, are you..John Winchester"

Annabelle asked nervously waiting for a reply. He cocked his head to the side with a confused look. "Who's asking?" he replied almost annoyed. "Well," Annabelle said still

nervous as before. "My names Annabelle Fitzgerald you knew my father Art.." she was interrupted by John before she could finish. "BELLS!" John said excitingly, he wrapped

her in a large bear hug. When he let go he apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Annabelle smiled. She finally met someone who was alive in the book. A tear

came to her eye when he called her Bells. Only her father called her that, so this man was obviously close. "How is Arty doing anyway?" Annabelle's smile quickly faded "He uh,

He died ten years ago next week." John's smile also faded, "Bells I'm sorry. Well do you and Jared still hunt." Annabelle felt the tears coming but she did her best to hold them

back. "Yea me and Jared kept hunting, but her died six years ago." John felt like an asshole so he decided to try and cheer her up. "I'm sorry Bells, but hey how bout I buy you

a drink?" He asked with care in his voice. "I'd like that." Said Annabelle smiling, "I also have to ask you about something…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once they got into the pub, Annabelle was feeling a lot better. John ordered them both two beers. Then, he turned to Annabelle and held her hands tightly. "Now Bells,

what happened to Arty and Jared?" Annabelle knew she was going to have to tell them. She took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to tell John.

"Well, when I was thirteen, my brother and my dad and I went out to hunt a pack of werewolves. We each had our own to hunt and I almost finished mine off, but it got

away. It was running straight for my dad, but it got him before I could. Me and Jared buried him next to mom and Kaelyn and set off on another hunt the next morning."

Annabelle quickly wiped her tears on the dark purplr sleevie of her shirt. "Bell's I..It wasn't your fault, you were only thirteen for God's sake!" he said hugging her.

She had a puzzled look on her face. "Um John? Before I tell you about Jared I have to ask you something." John looked confused. "You can ask me anything Bells." he said

reasuringly. "Why do you call me Bells. The only person thats ever has was my father." John smiled. "You don't remember do you." Annabelle was definatly confused now.

"Remeber what?"

John sighed. "Well, your father helped me run my old auto shop. After Emily and Mary's deaths, we figured out we were both hunters, so,we started hunting together.

When we would go out on hunts, Arty would leave you with Sam and Dean. Do you remember them?" he asked hoping for an answer. "I'm sorry I..Nothings really coming back.

Wait, is Dean a few years older than Sam?" John smiled, "Yep, four years." Annabelle smirked, "You know, I do remeber being terrorized by him on one of your trips." John

smiled once again. "Yep, thats my boy/" Annabelle took another deep breath. "Now John, IT killed Jared." John's smile quickly faded. "You mean The Demon?" Annabelle

sighed, "Yes, The Demon."

"Well Jared and I were reading up on a poltergiest and thought we should check it out. When we got to the house, we found out it was Him. He knocked me out and tied

me to a chair. When I woke up, I saw him ripping Jared apart. And then..he..he just smiled at me and let me go..unharmed." Annabelle coudln't hold back her tears anymore,

John hugged her and rubbed her back softly. "Annabelle its alright, its not your fault. C'mon." said John helping her out of her seat. Let's get you back to your motel."

John helped Annabelle to his car. She told him where her motel was and she immidiatley fell asleep on the way there. Everything was coming back to her now. John, Dean,

but she couldn't remeber Sam. They arrived at her motel and John carried her in. He laid her down softly on the bed and took a piece of the motel stationary. "Now here's my

cell, if you need ANYTHING, you giveme a call alright And as soon as I find out anything else about the demon, I'll call you?" Annabelle smiled, "Get my baby please." John

rolled his eyes and smiled, "You're just as bad as Dean."

When John returned to the motel with Annabelle's Stingray he smiled "Goodnight Bells, be careful!"

That would be the last time Annabelle ever saw John Winchester again.

**A/N:** **Hope you liked it. Please Revies +)**


	3. Don't Break Me Down

**Chapter 3: Don't Break Me Down**

When Annabelle woke up the next morning she walked around her motel room and tried to remember what happened the night before. Right by her television, she found John's

phone number. She smiled

Remembering all that he did for her. She was amazed at how much one person can make you remember. But with the good memories came her share of bad ones too. She

couldn't stop thinking about Jared and her father. Well her whole family actually. She missed them so much, and being a hunter was a lonely job as it is. Annabelle always

compared being a Fitzgerald to being a Hilton. If another hunter was giving her trouble, all she had to do was say she was Fitz's daughter and they backed off like that. But then s

he also had lots of folks trying to kill her..and that's no fun.

After taking a ride down memory lane, Annabelle decided it was time to take a shower and start tracking something new to hunt. When she got out of the shower, she put on her

favorite ripped jeans and a white v-neck tee shirt. When she looked in the mirror, all she saw was pain. In her dark green eyes all she could see was her family being murdered,

and there was nothing she could do to help. She

Decided it was time to stop mopping and time for work. Annabelle drove down to a small diner and grabbed a cup of coffee. She sat at a booth towards the back of the diner

and started her research.

She felt like she had been at that diner for eternity, but six cups of coffee later, she checked her watch and it had only been four hours. Annabelle didn't really find anything that

caught her eye. For once, nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Annabelle wanted John to call and tell her something about the demon. ANYTHING about the demon. It's all she could think about. Apparently she crashed after all that coffee. When suddenly she felt someone shaking her. When she opened her eyes she saw a young man about her

age about 6'4 and shaggy brown hair. "I think someone's had a little too much coffee." He said smiling. "I'm Sam." He said extending his hand. Annabelle rubbed her forehead,

"Annabelle." she said shaking it. "How long was I out?" she asked, slightly embarrassed. "Mmm I'd say about a half an hour." Annabelle smiled "Most sleep I've got in a while!"

Sam looked at the computer screen briefly, "Soo..Whatcha looking for?" he asked, trying to sound casual. "Oh nothing." Said Annabelle closing her laptop quickly, she shot him

a small smile. "I uh really should be going, it was nice to meet you Sam." Annabelle flashed him a quick smile and headed towards her Stingray.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sam sat down at the booth Annabelle left. He was puzzled. What was it about this girl. He felt like he knew her but… "Dude, did you order the food?" asked Sam's older

brother Dean sounding quite annoyed. "No." Sam said scrunching his eyebrows. "But I may have found another hunter." Dean almost spit out his coffee, "Not another Gordon I

hope." He said raising his eyebrows. Sam looked at his brother and started to laugh a little, "Actually no, it was..a girl." Dean actually spit out his coffee this time. "Well Sammy,

why didn't you say so. But what makes you so sure." Dean asked with a grin on his face. "Well, I saw her computer screen and well…" Sam paused not knowing exactly what

to say. "Well was it porn?" Dean asked jokingly. "Bitch" Sam spat out, "Jerk" Dean quickly retorted with, still chuckling. "You know what I mean Dean." Said Sam trying to be

serious with his brother. "Alright man I believe you, maybe we'll catch her around, supposedly theres a vamp nest around here somewhere." Just then, their waitress came to

take their order….

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Annabelle decided it was best to finish her research at the motel. She felt like the guy she met knew something. The last thing she needed was another one of The Demons

buddies coming after her. About an hour in, she found what seemed to be a vamps nest about sixty miles out of town. It was 2:30, so Annabelle decided to head towards the

nest. She packed up her trunk, but first, she had to hit the morgue. After she flirted with the young intern, she got her blood, and now all she needed was to find the nest. But

deep down, something just didn't feel right. When she arrived at the supposed nest, she found nothing. She was making her way back to her car, when she heard a branch snap.

Her back quickly tensed up, but then she smiled. "Aww c'mon is that the best you've got for me?" she said sarcastically. When she turned around, she didn't see a vamp, she

saw one of His little helpers. "What, the big man couldn't come himself?" she asked trying to hide her fear." The man with the black eyes smiled, "Sorry Fitzy, You'll have to play

with me tonight!" Annabelle shrugged her shoulders and sighted, "Alright, lets just get this over with1" she said turning away, but as she came back around she punched the

demon square in the jaw. "This sucks bud, you know I can't kill you since you possessed someone..He takes away all the fun!" Annabelle said just as the demon tried to swipe

kick her. "Oh no, I don't think so." The two of them went at it for some time, but Annabelle wanted to finish him off so badly. He possessed someone, so it was time for the

exorcisim. The demon scratched Annabelle with his knife on her left temple and she was bleeding heavily. "Now that my friend, is gonna leave a scar", and with that she kneed

the demon right where it hurts and then punched him in the face. When he woke up he was tied to the base of a tree. "Now, here's the fun part." Said Annabelle holding a small

black book.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well that deserves a beer." She said to herself. Annabelle smirked, "Come to think of it, everything I do deserves a beer!" Annabelle made her way to Marty's Pub, the same

pub she and John became reacquainted in. She thought she'd give him a call and tell him about The Demon's little helper. "Hey John its Bells, figured I'd get your machine. I just

wanted to let you know He sent one of his boys after me. Of course I exorcised him. Well hope your having fun. Oh and John I forgot to mention it the other day, but I'm starting

to get those headaches, you know which ones." With that, Annabelle hung up her cell phone and headed for the pub. As soon as she went in, a two men appeared from the

corner, "Was she talking about dad?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well don't you think this is kind of weird?" Dean asked his brother Sam. "I think its very weird, how come she was talking to our dad, how does she even know him Dean!"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know, but I think we should introduce ourselves. As soon as the brothers walked into the bar Dean spotted a fiery redhead who thought needed

some interrogating. "Sorry same, I think you can handle the broad on your own." Sam rolled his eyes. "Yea ok Dean, play safe." Sam looked around and saw Annabelle

hunched over on a bar stool, she looked like she was staring at nothing. "Hey Annabelle, remember me?" Sam said taking the stool next to her. "Oh hey Sam" said Annabelle

faking a smile. "So you look like you had fun tonight." Sam said pointing at the cut on her temple. "It's nothing..I'm fine." She said reassuringly. "Now, why don't I believe you."

He said grinning. Annabelle was shocked, was he a hunter too? Obviously he was if he saw her computer. "How di.." Annabelle was cut off, "It doesn't matter, I want to know

how you know my father." Annabelle's eyes grew wide. "You're Sam..Sam Winchester." Sam laughed nervously, "Yes, now please answer my question. "Oh I'm sorry right

um.." Annabelle said nervously. "Well apparently your father and my father hunted together. I actually saw your dad last night, he was here I was hopin…" Once again Annabelle

was cut off. "Wait you saw my dad last night?" Sam said excitedly, "Well yea I just.." Annabelle was starting to get annoyed. "Me and Dean have been looking everywhere for

him and you said he was here last night!" Annabelle nodded her head. "Yea, and could you please stop cutting me off it bugs the heck out of me." Sam gave a sympathetic look,

"I'm sorry its just we've been looking for months now." She smiled, "It's aslright Sam, I know how it feels to not have your dad around." Sam was relieved and nervous at the

same time. How did she find him so easily and what did she have to do with the demon. "Annabelle, did your mom die in a house fire?" Sam asked not knowing the story.

Annabelle sighed. "Sam, my life has basically been the same as yours except not only did it kill my mom, but it also killed my baby sister." Sam felt like an asshole. "I'm sorry

Annabelle I didn't know. What about your father." Annabelle took a deep breath. "Well The Demon didn't get him, a werewolf did, but It did get my brother." Once again

everything that came out of Sam's mouth made him feel worse by the minute. "Here let me get you another one of those he said pointing to her empty bottle. "But one more thing,

what did you mean by headaches, do you get visions?" Annabelle sighed and rolled her eyes. Why was she telling him her life story? Well if she could trust John she could trust

him. "I'm not one of His children, sorry to dissapoint you. I can hear and see dead people but that's from my mother not Him. My sister was special, He killed her instead of me.

But the headaches. That will be a story for another day Sam." Said Annabelle smiling. Sam put his head down, "You know, I feel like a complete jerk, so I think I'm going to

have to buy your next three beers." He said trying to cheer her up. "No Sam really, its alright. I should be getting back to my motel." Sam looked around, "Well at least let me

walk you to your car." Annabelle pursed her lips, "Alright I think that would be ok." She said starting to laugh.

As they made their way to the car all Sam could think about was Annabelle. She was so strong with everything that happened to her. After Jess all he could do was hunt. But

then again that's probably all she did too. Its how we were all brought up. "Well here we are." Annabelle said pointing to her Stingray. "Um heres..my..number." Sam said as he

wrote his number down on a napkin. She did the same. "If you ever want to hunt together, or if you just need to talk." Annabelle took it and hugged him. "Thanks Sam" He

smiled "Anytime." With that, Annabelle drove off towards the motel. "Bye Annabelle." Sam said to the wind.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dean came walking out of the pub to find Sam. "Sammy's got a number Sammy's got a number" he sang teasingly. "Shut up Dean." Dean rolled his eyes mocking Sam, "So

hows this chick know dad." Sam started walking towards the Impala, "I'll tell you in the car." Dean nodded. The ride started off as quiet. "So what happened to the redhead?"

Sam asked, "Sammy, I never kiss and tell." He said grinning"Well usually you do more than just kiss," she said laughing. Dean punched Sam and put in his favorite Led Zeppelin

tape, "So, tell me about this chick"…….

**A/N: Alright what did ya think? What could the headaches be? You'll find out soon! Review please +)**


	4. Never Let Go

**Chapter 4: Never Let Go**

August 17, 2007

On that day, ten years ago, Arthur Fitzgerald died. Annabelle never really got over it. She could never stop blaming herself, and she never would stop.

_ "Now Jared, I think your sister can handle this one on her own, right Bells?" Arthur said ruffling his daughter's hair. "Dad, I've been ready, I don't need Jared's help." _

_Jared rolled his eyes "Sure you don't kid." Annabelle smacked her brother on the back of the neck. "I'm NOT a kid Jared!" Arthur stepped between his two children. _

_"Alright __kids cut it out, we have a job to do." __Annabelle was walking through the woods, and then she spotted her prey. "Alright babe here I come!" Annabelle went _

_running after it, fighting it as best as she could. She got in one good shot, but it still wasn't dead. He was running toward Arthur. "DAD LOOK OUT!!!!" screamed _

_Annabelle. But she was two late. Arthur wasn't ready, but the damned thing got him. Annabelle coward near a tree and saw the werewolf tear her father apart. _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Annabelle shot straight up in her bed. She was covered in sweat and breathing heavy. She looked at the clock and it read 5:19am. "Great, a whole four hours." She rubbed her

neck and headed for the shower. She had been tracking a vengeful spirit since she last saw John. After every hunt she'd call him, but she never got an answer. But tonight, she

was going to go after the spirit For Annabelle, some hunts were easy and some were hard. But on August 17, even the simplest hunt could kill her. Every year it happened. She

would contemplate letting whatever she was hunting kill her or she would just fight it off. Tonight, she didn't feel so great about this hunt. She was thinking about calling Dean and

Sam to help her, but she didn't want to embarrass herself on their first hunt together. So she decided to be a big girl and go by herself. Annabelle packed her trunk full of supplies

once again and headed out for a mansion just outside of town. She put a CD in her stereo and tried to hold back her tears.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Like she predicted, everything fell apart. Nothing went right. She didn't even exorcise the spirit. She almost got herself killed. But, Annabelle didn't care anymore. For a few

minutes she sat outside of the mansion bleeding and delirious. When she got into her car, she ran it right into a tree on a curvy road. As she was about to give up, someone came

to her. It was her mother Emily Fitzgerald. Now Emily was blessed with the gift of seeing and hearing the dead, and when she passed on, her gift went to Annabelle. Emily

Fitzgerald stroked her daughters cheek, "My little angel, don't give up now, you need to keep going. For your father, your brother, your sister, and me. The answers will come

soon dear." Annabelle started to cry, "Please mom don't leave me!" she screamed as she saw her mother almost float away into thin air. She took a long deep breath and got

herself out of the car. She could barely walk. Annabelle had a piece of glass in her leg, a long scratch across her chest, and numerous bruises on her arms and legs. Her cut on

her head was reopend, staining her light blonde hair red. Annabelle was stumbling on the highway. She saw a sign for a motel just off of an exit. As she made her way down the

hill, her leg gave out. She was now on her hands and knees, crawling her way to the motel. Just then, she saw someone who looked so familiar, Annabelle winced in pain and

tried to scream.

"Sam?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sam went to get some ice from the machine around the corner, when Dean sent him a text message saying that he wouldn't be back for a while. He raised his eyebrows and

laughed. "Same old Dean." But then he heard someone call out to him. He scrunched his eyebrows and looked around and he found Annabelle lying in the middle of the parking

lot. "Annabelle!" he screamed. Sam carefully scooped her into his arms and carried her inside and laid her down on his bed. "Annabelle.." he said gently holding her face. "What

happened." Annabelle winced and started to grab at her leg. Sam looked down to see her light jeans stained with blood. He rolled up her pant leg and saw a piece of glass the

size of a rock in her leg. "Jesus" he mumbled. "Annabelle I need to get the medical kit, just hold on ok." Annabelle just groaned in reply. Sam washed his hands and grabbed a

small white box out of his duffle bag. He pulled out a pair of latex gloves out of the box and grabbed a hold of the glass, "This is gonna hut, so hold on." Annabelle closed her

eyes tightly and gritted her teeth. "Do it!" she said quickly as he pulled out the glass, Annabelle screamed. And put her hands on her head. Sam pulled out a needle and thread

and started to sew her up after cleaning her leg. "Where else are you hurt?" San said holding Annabelle's hands tightly. He then saw the dark line across her chest. She removed

her blood-stained shirt and Sam stitched her up. "Can I take a shower please?" she asked wearily. "Uh yea, hear let me get you some clothes" Sam reached into his duffle bag

and pulled out a grey Stanford tee shirt and a pair of blue plaid boxers. "Thanks" Annabelle said softly and headed for the shower. Sam cleaned up all of the blood and put a pair

of sweats on. When Annabelle came out of the shower, he sprung out of his chair. "Are you alright?" he asked nervously, "Sam, I'm fine. Just a little bloodied and bruised,

nothing a good shower can't fix." Annabelle sat across from Sam and he grabbed her hands tightly. "Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Annabelle sighed, "It was just a

vengeful spirit, I was careless and I almost got myself killed, end of story." Annabelle said, tears welling in her eyes. "Look, I know that's not all Annabelle, you can tell me, trust

me." He said lifiting her chin up with his thumb. "My father died ten years ago tonight, basically I'm careless on this night, I mean a spirit? C'mon now that should have been a

piece of cake!" said Annabelle wiping her tears away. "That's nothing worth getting yourself killed over!" said Sam hugging Annabelle. "Here, you should get some sleep." He

said pulling his sheets down. "Where are you going to sleep?" asked Annabelle. "Dean's off with some girl tonight, so I'll take his bed." Annabelle. "Thanks" She went into the

bed and fell fast asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Jared NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" screamed Annabelle as she saw the Yellow Eyed Demon rip through her brother like a piece of paper. "Well my dear Annabelle." _

_Said The Demon grabbing her chin. "Don't you touch me!" she screamed. "Now, now, dear, you took something that was mine, and now I'm taking everything _

_th__at's yours. I don't have plans for you darling; I had plans for your sister. But that was my mistake for killing her, and now you'll pay little Annabelle, you'll pay." _

_The Demon smiled and everything went black. _

Annabelle shot straight out of bed once again. She was starting to get the headaches. And that was never a good sign. Annabelle looked over at the other bed and saw Sam

tossing and turning. Maybe he has nightmares too Annabelle thought. She headed for the bathroom. She filled up a plastic cup with water and took a sip. Then, she splashed the

rest on her face. She took a deep breath while looking in the mirror. She couldn't do it anymore. She lived this life for too long and she lost too many people. As she put her head

in her lap, she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Annabelle, is everything alright?" asked Sam with care. Annabelle stood up and opened the door. She nodded her head

and headed back for her bed. Sam smiled and went back to his bed. After staring at the ceiling for about an hour, Annabelle got out of bed and went into Sam's. She laid down

right next to him and put her head into his chest. "Thank you Sam." Said Annabelle as she looked up into his eyes. "For what." He asked jokingly. "Everything." She said closing

her eyes. Sam didn't know how much he saved Annabelle. He fixed her wounds, but deep down, he was starting to heal her emotional wounds. The ones she couldn't talk about

with anybody. He made her feel safe. And that's all she needed now.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dean got back at about 10:30. He unlocked the door to find a young girl asleep in Sam's bed. He thought she looked awfully familiar, but he decided to let it go. He heard the

shower turn off so he went into the bathroom to tease his younger brother. "Well Sammy, looks like I wasn't the only one who had fun last night!" Dean said punching his brother

in the arm. Sam laughed, "No Dean its not what you think. That's Annabelle. You know, the girl hunter?" Dean tilted his head back. "Oh!" he said smiling. "I see" Dean peeked

his head out and raised his eyebrows. "Heyy Sam, shes uh kinda hott." Dean smirked, "Actually, shes really hott!" Sam pulled the door shut from behind Dean, "Alright calm

down Dean." Dean started to pout. "Alright, so whats her deal." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Well, she knows dad. Actually both of our dads hunted together and supposedly

she stayed with us but I don't reme…" Dean cut off Sam. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold up Sam. Is that…Fitzy?" Dean reopened the door and looked at the girl again. "Um her

names Annabelle, whos..Fitzy?" Dean rolled his eyes. "C'mon Sam don't you remember? I used to watch the two of you when Dad and Arty would go on hunts. I used to bug

the hell out of her!" Sam looked at Dean like he was crazy. "Wait why do you call her Fitzy?" Dean smacked his brother in the back of the head. "Duh Sam, her last name is

Fitzgerald, I used to call her that and she would get oh so angry with me. Watch, I'll show you. Dean walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed. "Oh Fitzy dear, wakey

wakey eggs and bakey!" Dean said reaching down to tickle her. When all of a sudden Annabelle's hand reached out to grab Dean's wrist. She then opened her eyes to find

Dean giving her his old cocky smile. "Morning sunshine." Annabelle gave him a bear hug. "Dean!" Dean gave an oomph. "Morning Annabelle." Said Sam as he walked out of the

bathroom fully dressed. "Morning Sam." She said with a smile and a wave. Dean looked at the both of them and then shook their heads laughing. "Um do you think you guys

could take me back to my motel to get my clothes and my computer?" Annabelle asked rubbing her neck nervously. "I think we could handle that." Said Dean smiling. "Alright,

well its only about fifteen minutes away." Dean opened the door, "Well then, lets get a move on."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a long quiet fifteen minutes, they arrived at Annabelle's motel. "I'll be right back." Sam and Dean both smiled as she made her way for the door. When she was finally out

of sight, Dean thought he should tease Sam. "Dude somebody has a crush." He said grinning at Sam "Shut up Dean, that girl has been through a lot and the last thing she needs is

someone screwing her life up even more.' Dean looked confused, "Uh what are you talking about?" Sam looked back over at Annabelle's motel room to find her walking back

to the Impala. "I'll tell you about it later alright?" Dean nodded. "Thanks guys" said Annabelle as she got into the car. "You wouldn't happen to be on a hunt would you?" Dean

looked in the rearview mirror, "No, why?" He asked curiously. "Well, um last night I went after a vengeful spirit and well. I didn't get it. I have all the info on my laptop if you

want to see it." Sam nodded his head. "That would be gr.." Annabelle cut Sam off. "Shit! I forgot about my baby!" she said under her breath. Dean looked at her with his

eyebrow raised. "You look a little young for a kid." Annabelle rolled her eyes, "No asshole! My car! Please can we get it." Dean made a sigh of relief. "Sure Fitzy. You scared

me there for a minute. Annabelle was nervous, she only spoke when they needed directions for her cars location. That car was all she had left. It was a present from Jared. He

saved up his money and fixed it up for her sixteenth birthday. When they found the crash site Annabelle made another sigh of relief. She jumped out of the moving Impala. She

ran over to her car and hugged it. "Oh I'm sorry baby I'l never leave you again!" Sam chuckled. "Dean, I think she loves her car more than you love the Impala." Dean looked at

his brother like he was about to punch him in the face. "Sam, that's kind of impossible."

**A/N: Well that's the end of chapter four. Thanks for those two who reviewed. Annabelle's headaches might be explained in the next chapter..Or they'll get worse +) muahhh**


	5. Here In Your Arms

**Alright here's Chapter Five. Sorry if it kinda sucks. I was watching Jiminey Glick in LaLaWood. Haha that movie is hilarious. But anyway heres the story!**

**Chapter 5: Here In Your Arms**

So right about now, Annabelle's life was starting to clear up. She now is teamed up with the Winchester boys. "So.." said Dean while eating a burger. "How's the spirit thing

coming?" But. It only sounded like a bunch of nothing to Annabelle since his mouth was full. "Um Dean, could you please chew your food before you talk hun?" Annabelle asked

with a smile on her face. Dean made a large gulping noise. "That better sweets?" he said sarcastically. "Much much better." Sam was going through Annabelle's file on the spirit.

"Well, it seems pretty simple. I think with the three of us it shouldn't take too long." Dean gave his signature grin. Sam knew it wasn't good. This meant he was up to something.

Sam looked at Dean confused. "You know what Sammy? I think I want to handle this baby alone." Sam;s jaw dropped. "Um Dean, don't you think we should think this over? I

mean it could be dangerous." Dean hit Sam playfully. "Oh don't worry, I think I'll handle it fine." Annabelle sighed, "Dean, are you sure?" He only nodded. "Hey can we stop? I

have to use the bathroom." Dean pulled off to one of the gas station ezits. "Don't take too lnog sweetheart!" Annabelle smiled and bent over to Deans window. "Don't ever call

me sweetheart." With that she walked towards the gas station. "Oh and Dean." She said turning her head around, "Yes Fitzy?" Annabelle stared him down and then smiled.

"Stop staring at my ass." Sam turned his head to Dean. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean smiled. "What are you talking about Sammy?" he asked jokingly. "You know

what I mean." Dean started to laugh. "Now Sam, you like the girl and I'm pretty sure she likes you. And I'm sick and tired of going cross country with you all mopey. So

technically this is for me, not you/" Sam rolled his eyes "Like that would really bother you Dean. Seriously, why are you doing this?" Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Well, after the

hunt I was thinking about meeting up with that redhead from a few nights ago. She finally came around." Dean raised his eyebrows. "Now that sounds more like you." Sam said

as Annabelle came back into the car, "Did I miss something?" Annabelle asked confused/ "Oh nothing" said Dean grinning like a five year old in a toy store.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alrighty.." said Dean "I'll see you too chickes later!" Annabelle replyed annoyed, "Just call when you kill the damn thing Dean, ok?" Dean was just laughing as he walked out

of the door. "So," asked Annabelle looking around the room. "What do you wanna do?" Sam was leaning against the door and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, do you

wanna go get a bite to eat?" He asked shrugging his shoulders. "Of course, but I'm driving." Annabelle grabbed her keys and headed toward her Stingray smiled. She worked on

it as soon as they all got back to the motel. Annabelle was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel as she saw an exit for a local resturaunt. As she headed for the exit, she

grabbed her head in pain. Sam quickly took the wheel. "Annabelle! What's wrong?" She blinked to try and shake off the headache. "I'm alright, really, I'm fine." Sam shook his

head. "No Annabelle, you're not." They got into the parking lot and Sam helped Annabelle into the restaurant. They were seated at a small booth towards the back. When they

were seated, it remained quiet after the waitress got their drinks for them. The rest of the meal was silent. Niether of them spoke to each other all throughout dinner. Sam took the

keys from Annabelle when they finished. The ride back to the motel was also silent. When they arrived at the motel. Annabelle sat on the bed and held her head in pain. Sam

walked over to her and bent down in front of her. He held onto her hands tightly. She knew what was going to happen. She was going to pour out all of her feelings, even if she

didn't want too. Annabelle really was a tough cookie. She had been alone for the last couple of years, and she usually kept her emotions hidden. But, there was something about

Sam. He seemed almost as damaged as she was. When she looked into his eyes, she saw the same pain and hurt she saw in her own. Tears started to run down her cheeks. She

buried her self into Sam's chest and cried. She cried like she was never going to stop. All Sam did was wrap his arms around her and she felt safe. She felt like nothing could hurt

her. Not even The Demon himself could frighten her now. "Annabelle, tell me what's wrong, please, I want to help you." Said Sam lifting up her chin with his thumb, just as he

did last night. "San I..I'm scared. He's coming for me, and I won't be able to stop him." Sam had a puzzled look on his face. "Wait, how do you know for sure?" Annabelle was

now on his lap, she pulled up her hand and wiped some of the tears away. "Before my mother and sister were killed, my mom she would get these killer headaches. Nothing

would make them better, not even one of her remedies. Then two weeks later, she was killed. The same thing happened to my brother. It even happened to my father, and he

wasn't even killed by The Demon!" San didn't know what to say, Annabelle wasn't one of the "soldiers" so why was she so special to him. He didn't know how to help her. He

only knew how to listen. "Annabelle, I will not loose you to Him. I've lost almost everything and He won't take you away. Theres no way he'll get past me and Dean. We're

ready for him." Annabelle hugged Sam. "Thank you." Sam scrunched his eyebrows, "Whatever for?" he asked smiling. "For saving my life." Sam smiled, he tilted his head down

and gentle kissed Annabelle's lips. Annabelle closed her eyes and returned the kiss. But, she couldn't help but smile. Sam kissed her again, this time with more passion. But of

course, Dean had to ruin the moment by barging in "Looks like you two were having fun." He said eyeing their position. Annabelle laughed. I guess you could take it a lot of

different ways, since she was on his lap with her legs wrapped around him. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower." Said Annabelle rummaging through her bag. Dean nodded and sat

down next to Sam. Once again he was smiling like a little kid in a toy store and it was starting to freak his brother out. "So dude, how'd it go." He asked impatiently. "Calm

down Dean nothing happened." Said Sam laying down on his bed with his hands behind his head. Dean rolled over next to him putting his hands under his chin. "Duude, you

suck! Say, can I borrow your laptop?" Sam started to laugh "Aww Dean, just because your little readhead friend stood you up doesn't mean you can look for porn on my

computer." He said teasing his older brother. "Fine, be that way. I'll just use Annabelle's. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Dean tunred on the computer. "And who says I was

going to look up porn you little pervert." Dean started to chuckle to himself: Annabelle came out of the bathroom while towl drying her hair. She had on a black sports bra and a

pair of black jogging shorts. When she looked up she saw Dean on her laptop smileing. "Please stop looking at porn Dean, I don't want to see you doing that while I'm right

here." Dean shut the laptop and went to his duffel bag. "Fine, I'll just take a shower than!" he said storming off into the bathroom. As soon as the door shut, he opened it and

popped his head through. "You kids have fun." Dean said with a wide smile as he quickly shut the door. Annabelle smiled as she put the towel on the handle. "He's such an

asshole." Sam looked up at her and smiled. He never actually realizied how beautiful she really was. Her light blonde hair always contoured to her face. Her eyes were as dark

and captivating as emeralds. She always gave off this..glow, even when she was sad or in pan. Sam loved everything about her. Sam realized he was in love. Annabelle cuddled

next to Sam in the bed, She laid her head softly on his chest. They both feel asleep without any nightmares.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Annabelle woke up, it was almost 9:30. Surprisingly she had no trouble sleeping. Most likely it was because of Sam. Annabelle slowly got out of the bed, "Sam.." she

whispered to him. All she got was a sort of mumble. "I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air alright?" Once again the only reply was a series of grumbles. Annabelle smiled

and laughed quietly to herself when she walked past Dean's bed. She grabbed her favorite hoodie and sat outside on the small window edge. For once Annabelle was happy

again, and she had Sam to thank for that. God I don't know what I'll do if I ever loose him she thought to herself……

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was 10:30 when Sam woke up. When he rolled over, he didn't see Annabelle lying next to him. He remembered that she went outside earlier in the morning. When he finally

stumbled out of bed, he headed outside, but Annabelle was nowhere to be found. He was starting to panic,

"ANNABELLE?" he screamed out, but he received no reply.

**Dun dun dun, what has happened to Annabelle? Told you it kinds sucks and it was too short, I know. Jiminey can do that to ya! But he reviews are still appreciated +)**

…**aShLeY…**

"


	6. Sweet Dreams

**So here's Chapter 6. Left you off on a little cliffhanger didn't I? Haha I've had the worse case of writer's block ever. I'm soooooo sorry!! But I'm going to be going on vacation for about 9 days. So I'll try and update as much as possible!**

**Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams **

Sam was starting to panic, what if the demon got to her? He went back in the hotel room to get Dean. "Dean, where's Annabelle?" he asked in a worried tone. Dean shifted

around the bed so that he was facing his brother. He wiped a small puddle of drool from his lip and opened his eyes. "She uh. She 's outside dude. Chill." Said Dean as his head

hit the pillow. Sam ran outside once again. When he went toward the ice machine he saw Annabelle. She was smiling at him while taking a sip of coffee. She was carrying a cup

holder and a bag of doughnuts. Annabelle bit her lip and walked over towards Sam. "Morning Sunshine." She said kissing Sam passionately. Sam smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Please don't ever do that again." He whispered in her ear. "What," Annabelle said jokingly. "This?" she kissed him again. "No, not that. I thought I lost you for a minute."

Annabelle put her hands behind Sam's neck and smiled at him, looking right in his eyes. "Sam, I'm not going anywhere."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Annabelle and Sam walked with their hands laced together towards their room. Sam walked in first holding the door for Annabelle. She walked over to Dean and handed him

a cup of black coffee. "Thought that's how you liked it." Annabelle said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm gonna take a shower. There's doughnuts in the bag over there." Dean

smiled and nodded. He then walked over to the bag and grinned as wide as the Cheshire cat. "Sam, please marry that girl." With that, he dug into the bag and started scoffing

down the doughnuts like there was no tomorrow. Sam rolled his eyes and went over to his bag. He put on a clean blue and white-checkered button up and a pair of faded jeans.

He grabbed his coffee and sat down on his bed. He pulled out his laptop and started to look for anything unusual. When Dean finished the doughnuts he laid on his bed with his

hands behind his head. "Hope you didn't want any dude." He said chuckling like a little girl. Sam just laughed softly and shook his head. Annabelle came out of the bathroom

dressed in a pair of faded jeans that were ripped at the knees and thighs. She wore a brown camisole showing every muscle in her stomach. Dean quickly turned his head.

Annablle smiled watching Sam and Dean. "Alright boys, I think its time we found ourselves another hunt. I'm anxious." She went over to her bag and pulled out two thick

newspapers. "While I was out I picked up the town newspaper and the cities so you would have something to look in." she said tossing the papers to Dean. He smiled and bit his

tongue. "Thanks Bell, you really shouldn't have." Annabelle smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She sat down on the chair across from Sam and put her feet on the bed. "This

should be fun." Said Dean sarcastically.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was only one thing Annabelle wanted to hunt for, but she wasn't going to bring it up to Sam and Dean. It had been about an hour and a half since they first started

looking for something. Sam was lyaing with his stomach flat on his bed and his laptop under his chin. Dean, where to start with Dean. He was attempting to balance a pencil on

his nose, but he was failing miserably. Dean also was leaning on an unsteady wooden chair. And not to mention his newspaper had been out of his hands for quite some time

now. "Um Dean, I don't think that's such a good idea." Said Annabelle as she looked up from her laptop to observe Dean. As he started to chuckle, his chair flipped

backwards. Sam quickly picked his head up and Annabelle just smiled. She quietly mouthed "Told ya" to Dean. He quickly got up "You know, I think its lunchtime!" he said

quickly as he grabbed his brown leather jacket and headed for the Impala. Sam rolled over on his back and Annabelle cuddled next to him. He smiled. "I think its nap time." Sam

whispered into her ear. He felt her giggle as he fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_A man in his early forty's was standing by a dock. At the end of the dock was on unconscious Annabelle. The man had a fearful look in his eye, like he was being _

_watched. "Please, Please don't make me do this anymore." He waited a few minutes, he looked as if someone was speaking to him. "I won't do it!" he said sternly. _

_As he came closer to Annabelle, he heard a childlike voice. "Its alright Stan, I'll be with you. You don't have to be afraid anymore." He gave a sigh of relief and _

_pulled out a small pistol from the back of his belt. He shot Annabelle, who was still unconsious and then he put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger…_

Annabelle waked Sam. He was drenched in sweat and he couldn't stop shaking. Annabelle ran into the bathroom and grabbed a small towel. She began to dry his sweating f

orehead. Sam looked down at Annabelle and pulled her into a tight hug. She was surprised and a little worried. "Sam, did you have a vision?" she asked concerned. Sam didn't

know what to tell her, "Um, no it was just..a bad dream." He said trying to smile as Dean barged through the door. He was holding a bag of food from a fast food joint on the

highway. "Whose hungry?" asked Dean with his mouth full of fries.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After dinner, Annabelle went outside to check on her car. "Dean, I uh. I had a vision right before you came back." Dean smiled as he took a big gulp from his drink. "Alright!

Where to Sasquatch?" he asked jokingly. Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, I don't exactly know yet. But Annabelle can't come." Dean wiped his greasy hands

on his jeans. "Why not Sam? I think that girl can handle herse.." Sam quickly cut off Dean "Dean, in my vision, she gets shot. She dies Dean. I can't let that happen." Dean

looked sternly at his brother. "Dude, you've changed your visions before. Not all of them come true." Sam put his head in his hands. "Dean can me and you just figure this thing

out?" Dean put a hand on his brother's back. "You really care about her don't you?" Sam picked up his head, "Yea Dean, I do." Then, as if on cue, Annabelle walked through

the door. "Miss me?" she asked sarcastically. Dean nodded his head. "Oh, terribly." He said putting a hand over his head. Sam only smiled. Well he tried to anyway. All he could

think about was his vision; he wouldn't let it come true.

**Alright once again I'm soooooo sorry for the wait! Hope you liked it! Please review +)**


	7. Highway to Hell

**All right here's Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Highway to Hell**

"Who died?" asked Annabelle sarcastically. Ever since she stepped inside, she felt like something was wrong. She didn't know if it was something she did or what, but she

was going to find out. Sam had his head in his hands. He was having another vision. The headache that came with it was so unbearable that he could barely sit up. Dean and

Annabelle both rushed over to him. "Sam, what happened? What did you see?" asked Dean lifting his brother's head up. "Port Orford Oregon Dean. We need to go now."

Dean scrunched his eyebrows together and whispered to Sam, "What about Annabelle?" Annabelle stood up. "Excuse me? Do you not think I'm capable of handling whatever it

is?" Dean stopped her "Annabelle we know you can handle it. Its just..In Sam's vision, you die." Annabelle sat back down, "I guess that would explain my headaches." Sam

shook his head. "No, it wasn't The Demon, it was just, just a guy, but I think he must have been possessed." Dean didn't want to start an argument between the three of them.

"Well lets get going. We're gonna be on the road for a day and a half. Annabelle, you wanna follow me and Sam?" She nodded her head.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So uh dude, what's your plan?" asked Dean breaking the long silence. "Dean, I don't want her to get hurt, but I know she won't listen to me. She's like you, stubborn." Dean

smirked "Hey I'm not stubborn I just.." Sam laughed, "Exactly." Said Sam unenthused. "Sammy do you know how many visions you've stopped?" Sam put his head in his

hands. "What about Jess Dean? Huh? Did I stop that one? No! I didn't." Dean looked as his brother as they approached a red light. "Sam, you didn't know how to help her.

How many times did me and dad have to tell you, that you couldn't have done anything, it wasn't your fault!" Sam shook his head. "No, if I would have just…I'm not letting this

happen to Annabelle, she means to much to me." Dean smiled. "Don't worry dude, she's gonna be just fine.

Annabelle was getting anxious. There was nothing good on the radio and she didn't feel like fiddling through her tapes. Not to mention she didn't use the bathroom at the last

stop they took, so she really had to go. She bit her lip. Sam really did care about her and he didn't want anything happeneing to her. But Annabelle knew if it was her time, then

she should just let go. Sam was that one little string holding her life together. If it weren't for Sam, Annabelle probably would have died right there in the motel parking lot. Heck,

she even needed Dean. He was just. Well she didn't exactly know how to explain it he was just…Dean. Annabelle finally picked up her phone and called Sam. "Hey Annabelle

is everything all right?" Sam asked with care. "Actually no." Said Annabelle making an o with her lips. On the other end of the phone, Sam's eyes were growing wide with terror.

"What is it, are you alright?" Annabelle laughed on the other line, "Jeez Sam chill, I just really gotta pee. Like now!" Sam gave a big sigh of relief. "Oh, ok, you scared me there

for a minute." A smile grew on Annabelle's face. "Like I said Sam, I'm not going anywhere." With that, Annabelle hung up the phone. "Dude what's wrong." Dean asked his

brother who seemed a little nervous still. "Um she has to pee. Can we stop?" Dean laughed "Told her she should have went before."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I feel soooo much better!" said Annabelle practically skipping out of the gas station. She ran over to Sam and hugged him tightly. "You're a life saver Sam," she said looking

up at him smiling. "You should have listened to me Bells. Then we wouldn't be off schedule." Said Dean sarcastically. "Oh sure Dean, and if you had to take a shit we wouldn't

have stopped?" Sam started to laugh. "That' would be a whole different story." Said Dean waving his hands in the air. "Riight. Lets just get a move on ok?" said Annabelle

putting her hands on her hips. She kissed Sam gently. "Eww gross." Said Dean observing the two. Annabelle flicked him off while breaking the kiss and they got into their cars

and rode into the sunset. There was a highway sign that read Port Orford 500 miles. "This is gonna be a loonng trip" said Dean quickly.

**Sorry its so short! I'm gonna try to update more over the next few days, while enjoying my vacation. Please review+)**


	8. Lost and Found

**All right, here's Chapter 8. Instead of relaxing, I've been writing so please enjoy. Pretty please +)**

**Chapter 8: Lost and Found**

"Finally!" exclaimed Annabelle Fitzgerald as she slammed the door of her Corvette Stingray. "That was the worst trip of my life." Sam smiled, that's one thing he loved about

Annabelle, she never sugar coated anything. Dean came from the receptionist and headed for their room. "I call first dibbs on shower!" he said running into their room. "Oh I

don't think so bud." Said Annabelle running in front of Dean. They wrestled on the floor while Sam ran into the bathroom. "Soo immature," he said jokingly. Dean and Annabelle

just stuck their tongues out at him. Annabelle went over to her bag and started to go through what she would wear to sleep. There wasn't much to choose from so it didn't take

too long. Dean sat on his bed and propped his head up with his elbow. "So Annabelle." Said Dean inquisitively. "How long have we known each other." Annabelle turned

around putting her hands on her hips. Her face looked like she was about to say 'don't even think about it.' Dean laughed. "We, being me and Sam. Jeez Bells." Annabelle made

an o with her mouth. "Well, I'd have to say I've known you six years and Sammy five." Dean nodded his head while thinking. "So Annabelle, what are your intentions with my

brother." He said jokingly. "Dean Winchester." Annabelle said acting like she was surprised. She picked up her pillow and swung it at Dean. "Ooh yay! A pillow fight! Have any

more friends we can invite? Possibly sorority girls?" Dean asked with a grin on his face. "Dean your so weird." Said Annabelle hitting him again with the pillow. Dean picked up

his pillow and swung it right back at him. Sam walked out of the shower in a pair of black and red-checkered boxers and a gray beater. "Did I miss something?" asked Sam

laughing. Dean and Annabelle just laughed at each other as Dean ran for the bathroom. He quickly locked the door before Annabelle could open it. When she finally left, he

poked his head out of the door. "Sorry Sweetheart." Annabelle stuck her tongue out at him and walked over to Sam. She playfully jumped on his back. Sam was startled but

ended up running around the motel room with her on him. He finally placed her down on his bed. He stooped down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Annabelle wrapped

her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Annabelle was now on Sam's lap. She was running her hands over Sam's abs as he kissed her again. Just as

Annabelle was about to lift Sam's shirt off, Dean came out of the bathroom. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked with his wide grin. Annabelle gave him a quick glare and then

headed towards the bathroom. "Well it looks like you two were having some fun." Said Dean punching his brother lightly on the arm. Sam rolled his eyes. "Yea Dean, we kind of

were. Couldn't you have just stayed in the bathroom for ten more minutes?" Dean laughed. "Sammy, ha Sammy, we have a job tomorrow, I think you should get some rest."

After a few more minutes Annabelle came out of the bathroom. She slipped into the bed right next to Sam and he held her tightly. "Big day tomorrow." Whispered Annabelle

sarcastically to Sam. He laughed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alright, so there's been another death. A young woman named Martha Jones killed the owner of the local grocery store and then pulled the gun on herself. So I figure we

should go to Martha's house then check out what the morgue has to say." Said Dean reading the main article on the Port Orford Gazette. "So how are we gonna do this." Sam

scrunched his eyebrows. "Do what?" Annabelle pointed to the three of them. "There's an odd number and it would be a hell of a lot easier and faster if we split up." Dean rolled

his eyes. 'I see what this is. Let me guess its gonna be you and Sam and then I get to go by myself!" Annabelle smiled. "Exactly." Sam started to laugh. "Dean we'll check the

morgue, you check in with the cops and we'll all search the house together alright?" Annabelle got out of the Impala and headed towards her stingray. "Meet ya in the Sam." Sam

smiled and looked at his brother. "Dean, when you go to the cops, don't forget to ask them about a guy named Stan. The town isn't too big, so he shouldn't be hard to find."

Dean nodded his head as Sam headed for the Stingray.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The ride to the morgue was pretty quiet. Except for the occasional song Annabelle would sing along with the radio. When they finally got there, Annabelle pulled out a pair of

black rimmed glasses along with a white lab coat. "I didn't know you wore glasses." Sam said pointing to Annabelle's eyes. I don't their fake. They make me feel

more..professional I guess." She said smiling. Sam pulled out a white lab coat from his bag and they headed for the morgue. Sam walked over to the attendent. "Hi…Karen." He

said looking at the old woman's name tag. "We're here to see Martha Jones' body." Karen smiled. "Are you with the police?" Annabelle stepped in front of Sam. "Actually no,

we're with County Medical School. Professor Cameron sent us down. "Oh, isn't he just the nicest fella? I'll send you two in just give me one second." Annabelle mouthed a

silent thank you. "Whoa Annabelle, where'd you get all that from. Annabelle smirked. "Unlike you and your brother, I actually take time to research things about the town that I

could take advantage of. Makes it harder to get caught." Sam had a puzzled look on his face. "Alright kids, follow me!" Said Karen coming from behind her desk and leading

them to the morgue. "Here she is." Karen said, unzipping the bag that held Martha Jones' body. "If you need anything you just holler for me!" Sam and Annabelle both nodded.

Martha Jones was thirty years old, according to her chart. She died instantly from a gunshot to the head. She didn't have a criminal record and she went to church every Sunday.

So what made her do something like this? These were the thoughts running through Annabelle's head right about now. "Sam," Said Annabelle pointing to the bullet hole. "Is that

what I think it is?" Sam shrugged his shoulders. He put his finger gently inside the bullet hole. "Yep, ectoplasm. We've got ourselves a spirit." Sam nodded. "I'll call Dean."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So what did you find." Asked Dean as he got the three of them a small booth at the Orford Outpost. "Well Martha had ectoplasm in her bullet hole so we think she was

possessed. Dean smiled. "Well check this out." He pulled a large file out of his bag. "I checked with the police and they didn't tell me anything I already knew. So, I went to the

library and dug up the dirt on this old town." He pulled out a newspaper clipping with a large mansion on the front. "The Perry's were one of the richest families in Orford back in

the day. There was John and Lydia, and their daughter Katherine. Now supposedly little Katy was a spoiled little brat, always got what she wanted. Well one day, John

snapped. He was sick and tired of his needy family so he shot his wife and daughter and then shot himself in the head." Dean pulled out another file from his bag. "Now this guy

you made me look up. Stan Mackenzie. He owns the hardware store about a block from here. No criminal record or nothing. Just your average small town guy." Annabelle had

a puzzled look on her face. "Dean I didn't even know you could read." Dean rolled his eyes. "I can I just get bored easily." He said defensively." Sam scrunched his eyebrows

"Well then how did you find all this without getting bored?" Dean grinned. "The hott librarian decided to help me out." Annabelle rolled her eyes. "Let's go find Stan the Man

before he hurts somebody." Said Dean starting to laugh. "Stan the Man, that's pretty funny!"

**

* * *

I'm back from vacation so I'm a lot more focused now. Hopefully it shows! Please review +)**


	9. So We Meet Again

**Alright, Sorry it took so long. Here's Chapter 9, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: So We Meet Again**

"So, this is Stan's store." Asked Annabelle as they parked in front of the store. "Yep, Mackenzie's Hardware." Said Sam to Annabelle reassuringly. "Well, I think I'm gonna

go question Stan the Man." Said Dean smiling. "You two kids behave." Sam shut the door quickly, almost shutting his brothers brown leather jacket in. Dean tapped the window

and almost skipped to the door of the hardware store. The bell to Mackenzie's hardware rang as Dean entered, and a short almost balding man quickly picked his head up. He

smiled and made his way over to Dean. "How may I help you son?" he asked friendly. Dean smiled. "Well Stan," said Dean looking at his name tag. "I was wondering if you

could tell me about your little town. You see I'm a history buff and I love coming to these little towns and hearing their history. I went to most of the other businesses and they all

told me to come to you." Stan scrunched his eyebrows. "They did?" he laughed embarrassedly. "I'm sorry to dissapoint you young man but theres not too much interesting

history around here." Dean made a fake smile, "Well, I was hoping you could tell me about that mansion. You see my brother and his..fiancée love old mansions and antiques and

they just love that mansion on top of the hill!" said Dean with a smile. "Oh, you mean the Perry Place?" Stan asked nodding his head. "Well I believe its been bought. Sorry to

dissapoint." Dean tilted his head. "It was for sale?" Stan laughed. "Well it used to be a local museum, but then the owners just..Well..they just left. Since then it was deserted, just

the local teens would go break in cause they thought it was haunted. But now? Some guy bought it, he's gonna turn it into a bed and breakfast I think." Dean shook his head as

Stan told him the story. "Can you tell me about the first owners?" Stan sighed. "Real tragedy. John Perry killed his family and ten killed himse.." Dean cut off Stan. "Where were

they buried?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Port Orford Cemetary." Said Dean smiling as he got into the drivers seat of the Impala. "Well that's kinda obvious." Said Annabelle sarcastically. "Did you get the plots?"

asked Sam tilting his head. "Yep." Said Dean smiling. "It just seems. So, easy." Said Sam looking at Dean.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At ten o'clock Sam, Dean, and Annabelle were getting ready to head over to the Cemetery. Annabelle headed into the bathroom to get changed. When she looked into the

mirror she started to get one of her headaches. She girpped the bathroom sink as tight as she could. "Bell's is everything alright?" asked Dean knocking on the door. Annabelle

paused for a second thinking of something she could say. "Actually no." she said almost smiling as she opened the door. "I think that piece of lemon meringue pie you made me

ate gave me food poisoning Dean-o" She grabbed her stomach as if it were in pain. "Told you your stomach was no match for mine Bell's." said Dean playfully patting her back.

"Do you want to stay here?" asked Sam caringly. "Are you sure?" asked Annabelle making herself look sick. "It's just a salt and burn Annabelle, we'll be fine/" Sam kissed

Annabelle on the forehead gently. "We'll be back before you know it. Annabelle smiled and went to lay on her bead. As soon as the door shut, she ran to the bathroom and took

three Advil, even though she knew it wouldn't help. When she turned around, she gasped, "Colby?" Annabelle tilted her head in a confused manner.

**Sorry it was so short. I promise I'll update soon! Who's Colby? Muahh Clifhanger. Please Review +) **


	10. Lonely

**I am ever so sorry for the long delay..With school and everything else I had severe writers block as you can tell! But now I'm ready to finish my first fanfic. Dun dun dun. How'd you like the cliffhanger. I know I'm so mean +) hehe well here's Chapter 10.**

**Chapter 10:**

"Colby?" gasped Annabelle again as she saw her friend standing behind her. "What the hell are you doing here!?" she asked mad and excited at the same time. "Well Bells,

just thought I'd let you know something." Annabelle raised her eyebrows. "And what's that?" Colby's face grew serious as he attempted to tell Annabelle what was wrong.

"Annabelle listen to me, you can't go on this hunt with the Winchesters." Annabelle laughed. "And why the hell not Colb." Annabelle asked confused. "Well you know the vision

Sam keeps having about you? Well if you don't quit now its gonna come true." Annabelle shook her head. "I know Colb the headaches have already started. But they need my

help." Colby sighed. "No Annabelle, they don't. And I'm not about to loose you because you wouldn't listen." Just as Colby put his hands on top of Annabelle's, Sam and

Dean walked through the front door. "Annabelle look out!" said Dean as he got out his rock salt shotgun. "NO! " screamed Annabelle as she ran in front of Colby, "I can

explain!" Colby laughed. "I think you are gonna need some coffee."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So why are you talking to a ghost Bells" asked Dean as he put his hands on the small table. Annabelle was sitting across from Sam and Dean at the table. While Colby was

floating over Dean's bed. "Well here it goes." Said Annabelle taking a deep breath. "When I was about eleven, my father, brother, and I went to a small town in Boston to

exorcise a poltergeist. Well I guess I should tell you about my mother first. You see, she was a witch. She had the power of seeing and hearing the dead. To her it was a gift, but

when she died I got it and to me, it was a curse. The poltergeist was where Colby lived. He led us to the real vengeful spirit, who was his nanny and he's been with me ever

since. I even keep his bones in a bag with me. So is everybody clear now?" Annabelle started into both of the Winchester brother's eyes. Dean thought it was funny, she could

tell. But Sam, he looked confused. He didn't seem to understand. "Sam are you ok?" Sam sighed and scrunched his forehead. "You keep his bones with you?" Annabelle rolled

her eyes and laughed. "No, he was cremated. I carry around this little toy horse his spirit still holds onto." Sam shook his head in understanding. "Oh, ok. Well um.." He was

speechless. "It's ok Sam. You took it a lot better than my brother." Dean had a quizzical look on his face. "Well what did he do?" Annabelle smirked and placed her hands on

her head. "Well, he stole the horse from me and burned the tail. He would have got the whole thing if my dad wouldn't have taken the horse off of him." Dean started to laugh.

"Well don't worry Casper, I mean Colby. I won't burn ya..Unless you force me to." Dean had a wide grin on his face as he raised his eyebrows. "That won't be necessary."

Said Colby tilting up his head. "Well I'm going to watch your pal Stan tonight. See if the burning worked. Tata!" With that, Colby dissapered. "Wait, is he psychic?" Asked

Sam confused. "No silly, I filled him in while you two burned the bodies." Sam and Dean just looked at each other. This is just weird. Thought Sam silently.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Morning ladies." Said Annabelle as she burst through the door with coffees in hand. Dean groaned and wiped the drool from the corners of his mouth as Sam perked his head

up. "Colby, did it work?" asked Sam still half asleep. "Well Sammy boy, Stan was on his best behavior, so all signs point to…yes!" Sam rolled his eyes and Annabelle had a

quizzical look on her face. "Something doesn't seem right, I think we should stick around for a few more days." Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know…just in case it

didn't work." Annabelle said reassuringly.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been four days since the burning of the Perry family's bones and their was no sign of anything supernatural in the town anymore. Sam, Dean, Annabelle were puzzled by

this situation. But after two weeks of hanging around Port Orford, they were all starting to get antsy. "Please Fitzy I'm begging you!" Said Dean sarcastically as he got down on

one knee. "There is absolutely nothing, I repeat NOTHING here for us anymore!!" Annabelle chuckled at Dean who looked like a puppy who had just been kicked. "Can't

you find some girl to keep you occupied?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Bells have you seen this place? I got through the somewhat attractive female population a week ago!" Sammy

pulled his brother off his knees, "Fine Dean, you win. Annabelle, he's right, theres nothing here anymore. Annabelle shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, if you say so." But

Annabelle didn't want to leave, she had a bad feeling in her gut and Annabelle always followed her gut. But with a majority vote for the hunters to leave, she didn't have a

choice.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright, me and Dean are going to get some food for the road, be ready when we get back." Said a smiling Sam as he pulled Annabelle into a bear hug. Annabelle giggled as

she was swung around like a rag doll into Sam's hug. As she reached up to kiss him, Dean barged through the door. "Dean, why do you always have to ruin the moment?"

Dean chuckled "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" He asked jokingly. Annabelle's lips parted into a small grin. "Dean, if you don't get out of here in five mintues, I'll give you a

goodbye kick in the ass." Dean's eyebrows almost reached his hariline. "Alright Sammy lets get outta here before Wonder Woman over here has a field day." Sam laughed and

shut the door leaving Annabelle alone to pack their things.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Annabelle was getting quite lonely at the motel. The boys had been gone for a little over an hour, and Colby had left a few days ago, so Annabelle just sat on the motel bed

thinking. She was used to being alone. The past few years of her life she was alone, but since she met up with the Winchester brothers, her life didn't seem so empty anymore.

In the middle of her trip down memory lane, her cell phone vibrated in her pockect. She quickly pulled it out and answered the blinking blue screen that read DEAN. "Hey doll

face were on our way, make sure everythings packed, its gonna be a long drive." Before she could even answer she hung up. Annabelle hopped of the bed and reached into her

duffle bag. "Oh God." She mumbled. Colby;s horse was no where to be found. She tore apart the whole room looking for it. Then as she turned around, her eyes grew wide

with terror. She saw Colby's horse on fire.

"Looking for this sweetheart?"

**Dun dun dun….i love cliffhangers. Once again I am soooo sorry for the delay..Next chapters the last, please review!**


End file.
